hipo y astrid un amor eterno
by victorino
Summary: espero que les guste es mi primer se trata de un amor tan poderoso que derrota a la oscuridad y la maldad por favor leanlo
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El primer pasó de hipo

Era una mañana muy fría en berk como cualquier día del verano hipo hace un mes que había derrotado al muerte roja por lo cual la guerra con los dragones había terminado por lo cual todo estaba en paz, hipo también había derrotado a alvin y los marginados, pero lamentandolo patán se sacrificó para que esto pasara cambiando de tema Astrid se había enamora de hipo por lo que él se dio cuenta así que decidió tomar el primer paso e invitarla a salir.

Hipo: (trabajando en la herrería y pensando en invitarla a salir)

Astrid: (llego corriendo) hola hipo como estas te traje algo de agua 3 (con la jarra en la mano y un vaso).

Hipo: muchas gracias (mientras tomaba el agua hasta que termino) oye Astrid (algo nervioso) que vas a hacer el resto de la tarde. "w"

Astrid: nada por qué.

Hipo: pensaba que tu i yo no sé fuéramos a una ( toma coraje y se lo propone) cita "w".

Astrid: enserio (sonrojada)

Hipo: si (en ese momento Astrid lo abraza cariñosamente y le da un beso)

Astrid: me encantaría ( le tira una mirada de lujuria) "w")

Hipo: (se sonroja) de acuerdo entonces aprovechemos el resto de la tarde. (*w*)

Astrid: pero a donde vamos

Hipo: jeje eso será una sorpresa pero espérame aquí debo buscar algunas cosas a mi casa de acuerdo.

Astrid: de acuerdo.

En ese momento hipo sale como un rayo de la herrería y llega a su casa hay lo primero que ve es su padre pero no le dice nada y sigilosamente toma canasta de picnic con comida y otras cosas como su guitarra y su libro de poesías y canciones y sale a donde esta Astrid.

Hipo: ya llegue estas lista (con la canasta en la mano).

Astrid: si pero que tienes en la canasta ( le entra la curiosidad)

Hipo: eso es una sorpresa *w*

Astrid: de acuerdo (sube sobre el lomo de tormentula su Nader)

En ese momento hipo sube y toma el mando mientras Astrid se tapaba los ojos enserio quería que fuera una sorpresa. Así tormetula se dirigía al campo margarita que era un campo lleno de hermosas margaritas las flores favoritas de Astrid, en ese momento aterrizo en el centro del campo.

Astrid: (se quita las manos de los ojos y se pone muy feliz ya que era su lugar favorito en berk) gua este lugar es muy lindo (*w*)

Hipo: y se pondrá mejor (se bajan de tormentula e hipo coloca todo lo del picnic en su lugar) te invito un picnic.

Astrid: gracias hipo (*w*)

En ese momento los dos se sientan y empiezan a comer tales manjares como: tarta de moras, mouse de mango una fruta muy rara y exótica, al igual que otras cosas deliciosas. Cada uno había terminado de comer.

Hipo: Astrid estuve escribiendo algunas canciones pesando en ti (se sonrojo)

Astrid: enserio (en ese momento sus ojos brillaron)

Hipo: si quiero que escuches una ( en ese momento empieza a cantar esa hermosa serenata mientras ella la disfrutaba mucho, luego de un rato termino de cantar) que te parece (mirando lo bella y hermosa que era)

Astrid: me encanto ( en ese momento sus sentimientos la dominan y se lanza sobre hipo dándole un beso apasionado mientras él lo abraza apasionadamente )

Hipo: Astrid te amo (mientras la abrazaba)

Astrid: yo también te amo ( mientras lo abrazaba)

Hipo: y por eso quiero que tengas esto ( en la mano tenía un hermoso collar de sol y por detrás escrito hipo y Astrid por siempre) te regalo este sol porque a dónde vas siempre iluminas mi vida (*w*)

Astrid: gracias hipo y yo también quiero regalarte algo ( en su mano tenía un hermoso collar de luna que también tenia grabado hipo y Astrid por siempre) te regalo este collar para que sepas que mi amor por ti es infinito como el manto de la noche (*w*)

Hipo: gracias Astrid siempre lo llevare con migo (en ese momento el la besa y la abraza en ese momento los collares emanaron una luz tan potente que iluminaron el cielo de momento y así sin pensar lo nuestra linda parejita se quedó dormida en un lindo dueño y sin pensar que esos collares iniciarían una nueva y mágica aventura.

Muchas gracias a todos los leen y comentan ustedes hacen posible esta historia.


	2. capitulo 2: una noche tranquila

Capítulo 2: una noche tranquila.

Hipo y Astrid se habían quedado dormidos en el campo por treinta minutos cuando empezaban a despertar.

Hipo: aaaaaa(bostezo) Astrid despierta.

Astrid: que paso (tallándose los ojos).

Hipo: no nada si no que aún falta una última cosa por hacer.

Astrid: que es (le entra curiosidad mientras se levantaban).

Hipo: bueno si te digo ya no será sorpresa (mientras recogía sus cosas).

En ese momento ambos vikingos suben sobre tormenta e hipo toma el mando con rumbo hacia la playa Thor que es tramando esta vez.

Hipo: (se baja de tormenta al igual que Astrid) bien ya llegamos.

Astrid: hipo porque me trajiste a la playa.

Hipo: bueno (algo nervioso) este pienso que antes de volver a casa deberíamos bañarnos en la playa.

Astrid: estas seguro (algo nerviosa porque nunca se habían bañado juntos) pero no traje mi traje de baño.

Hipo: tranquila yo los metí en la canasta voy por ellos (corre hacia donde esta tormenta y los saca de la canta) ten (le da Astrid un hermoso biquini rojo).

Astrid: desacuerdo voy a cambiarme (corre hacia una roca y se quita la ropa sin darse cuenta de hipo la espiaba mientras se cambiaba termina de cambiarse) estoy lista.

Hipo: de acuerdo (sonrojado y pensando que hermosa es) me toca a mí (corre hacia la misma roca y se cambia sin darse cuenta de que Astrid la observaba y no dejaba de verlo ni por un segundo término de cambiarse) estoy listo (salta al agua junto con Astrid).

Astrid: el agua esta tibia y me encanta gracias hipo (en ese momento hipo se acercó a ella) hipo que sucede

Hipo: no nada es que por allá el agua está muy fría (mientras jugaba con el cabello de Astrid y le da un beso apasionado)

Astrid: (hipo la seguía besando hasta que termino el beso) hipo te amo.

Hipo: yo también te amo Astrid

Se siguieron besan do durante un largo rato hasta que decidieron volver a la orilla, se volvieron a cambiar y su vieron sobre tormenta para volver a casa ya eran las 12 de la noche en horario vikingo. Hasta que por fin llegaron a casa de Astrid.

Hipo: listo y a llegamos (mientras ayuda a bajar a Astrid tormenta se fue al granero al parecer estaba muy cansada).

Astrid: dulces sueños tormenta (mientras le daba las buenas noches) gracias hipo por esta maravillosa cita enserio me divertí.

Hipo: me alegra mucho porque desde el primer día que te vi organice la cita perfecta.

Astrid: gracias cariño que tengas dulces sueños.

Hipo: los tendré porque soñare con tigo (se despidió con un beso) que duermas bien.

En ese momento se va a su casa por que daba legos desde donde estaba, Astrid entro a su casa y se sorprendió de ver a sus padres sentados.

Papa de Astrid: jovencita se puede saber a dónde te habías metido (enojado).

Madre de Astrid: si casi nos mata de un susto (enojada).

Astrid: yo este (nerviosa no le podía decir a donde había ido) no nada es que estaba explorando en el bosque y no me di cuenta de ya había a noche sido (nerviosa).

Padre de Astrid: un (con sospechas pero decidió creerle) de acuerdo pero ya es hora de dormir ya vete a la cama.

Astrid: gracias padre buenas noches (mas aliviada por no tener que decir la verdad).

Mientras tanto hipo había llegado a su casa y su padres estaba sentado frente al él.

Hipo: papa (sorprendido).

Estoico: hola hijo podrías decirme a donde estabas (enojado) casi me matas del susto.

Hipo: este esté (nervioso no podía decirle a donde estaba) no nada que bocón me necesitaba y por eso no había venido.

Estoico: un (con sospechas pero decide creerle) de acuerdo pero vete a dormir sí.

Hipo: de acuerdo (sube corriendo las escaleras hasta que llega a su cama y se acuesta).

Pero si saberlo una fuerza oscura y malvada estaba a afuera de su casa con el propósito de matarlo tiene que salir ahora.

Hipo: (hablando dormido mientras abrazaba su almudada) o Astrid eres tan suave desearía estar contigo en este momento (el collar de luna había oído el deseo y lo cumplió hipo se había tele transportado a la casa de Astrid en su cama).

Astrid: (estaba despierta pensando en la cita cuando siente que alguien la abraza y voltea a ver a hipo) hipo que haces aquí (sorprendida).

Hipo: (despierta) a Astrid que haces aquí (sorprendido)

Astrid: no que haces tú en mi casa.

Hipo: pero como llegue aquí.

Astrid: pero deberías irte antes de que tu papa se p.a. que te fuiste( en ese momento el papa de Astrid dijo quien anda hay y se dirigía hacia la habitación).

Hipo: hay no tu papa como desearía estar en mi casa ( en ese momento se vuelva a tele transportar hacia su casa).

Astrid: que a donde se fue.

Papa: Astrid estas bien.

Astrid: si papa.

Papa: pero que fue eso.

Astrid: no lo sé papa pero deberías revisar en la cocina.

Papa: de acuerdo (baja hacia la cocina)

Astrid: a donde se fue hipo bueno espero que este en su casa ( se duerme).

Mientras tanto la oscuridad buscaba en la casa a hipo pero como no estaba decidió irse segundos después hipo estaba en su cama tal y como lo recordaba así que sin sospechar nada se durmió.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan tengo que decirles que se pospondrá debido a que tengo exámenes muy difíciles pero cuando termine escribiré el siguiente capítulo de hipo y Astrid un amor eterno.


	3. capitulo 3: el inicio de la batalla

Capítulo 3: el inicio de la batalla

La noche había pasado tranquila e hipo empezaba a despertar porque sentía algo húmedo en la cara.

Hipo: (abriendo sus ojos se pone muy feliz porque lo primero que ve es Astrid que estaba sobre su cama).

Astrid: buenos cariño.

Hipo: buenos días mi amor (mientras acariciaba su cara) me alegra saber que eres lo primero que veo en la mañana y la última al dormir.

Astrid: gracias (mientras acerca su cara para besarlo y lo hace)

Hipo: (disfruta el beso apasionadamente).

Sin saber que estoico subía las escaleras para llevar le el desayuno.

Estoico: (se quedó inmóvil al ver como hipo besaba a Astrid en su cama).

Hipo: te amo Astrid.

Astrid: yo también te amo hipo (en ese momento voltea y ve a estoico que los observaba sin decir nada). Estoico (nerviosa porque los había visto).

Estoico: hola Astrid pero que haces en mi casa (disimulando porque él sabía que venía a visitar a hipo).

Astrid: este esté (nerviosa)

Hipo: (ve Astrid muy nerviosa para responder así que se levanta de su cama y dice) no nada papa es que Astrid me trajo el libro que le preste.

Estoico: un (con sospechas) estás seguro no hay nada más.

Hipo: seguro.

Estoico: bien de acuerdo pero venía a decirte que estará ocupada en el gran salón llaqué es la junta de jefes de todas las islas así que te veo después (se va de la casa).

Hipo: está bien más aliviado porque su padre se fue.

Astrid: eso estuvo cerca.

Hipo: si es cierto.

Astrid: hipo gracias por defenderme.

Hipo: yo siempre te defendería ( le da un beso).

Astrid: debo ir a casa pero nos vemos en la plaza de acuerdo.

Hipo: está bien te veo hay.

En ese momento Astrid se va de la casa e hipo se cambia por ropa nueva mientras chimuelo se despierta.

Chimuelo: (viendo a hipo)

Hipo: a ya despertaste amigo pero yo tengo algo que hacer así que después volamos te parece.

Chimuelo: (moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo en aceptación).

Hipo: yo tengo que irme pero si tienes hambre en la cocina a algunos pescados (mientras se iba de la casa).

En ese momento hipo se dirigía a la plaza cuando llego vio a Astrid sentada en un banco y se acercó por detrás de ella.

Hipo: (pone sus manos el los ojos de Astrid) quien soy.

Astrid: un no lo sé tal vez hipo.

Hipo: (se sienta en la banca) correcto y me alegra verte.

Astrid: si a mí también me da gusto verte pero quiero que me respondas algo y quiero oír la verdad como mi novio.

Hipo: novio (se sonroja).

Astrid: si lo estuve pensando y creo que después de nuestra cita deberíamos ser novios tu que dices.

Hipo: me encantaría (en ese momento estaba tan contento que beso a Astrid apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su rostro) pero una pregunta les decimos a nuestros padres.

Astrid: bueno si me gustaría decírselos pero esperemos un poco.

Hipo: está bien que te parece si damos un paseo.

En ese momento los dos se fueron hacia la punta del mirador de berk donde todo el mar se veía.

Hipo: (observando el océano) como me encanta estar contigo.

Astrid: a mí también me gusta estar con tigo (mientras lo besaba y se abrazaban).

Hipo: (estaba besando a Astrid cuando un sonido llamo su atención)

Astrid: (termina el beso) hipo oíste eso.

Hipo: si mira (en el cielo una bola de luz y una bola azul huían de una sombra oscura y maligna) vamos a ver qué pasa.

Astrid: vamos.

En ese momento ambos vikingos se dirigían a las catapultas cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver a estoico.

Hipo: papa que haces aquí (sorprendido) pensé que estabas en la junta.

Estoico: luego te explico hijo pero ahora que es eso.

Astrid: no lo sabemos.

En ese momento la sombra estaba a punto de alcanzar a la bola de luz y la bola azul en ese momento el collar de hipo y Astrid brillo como si fuera un mensaje de auxilio e hipo y Astrid sintieron que tenían que ayudar.

Hipo: papa tenemos que ayudarlos a la oscuridad los alcanzara

Estoico: estas seguro.

Astrid: por favor señor tiene que hacer algo.

Estoico: un (pensando) de acuerdo muy bien carguen la catapulta (como un cañón la catapulta le disparo tres rocas pero no le hiso ningún daño.

Hipo: no le hace daño (en ese momento recibe un mensaje del collar diciéndole hacen los collares juntos y digan por el poder del sol y la fuerza de la luna decide hacer lo que el collar le dice y toma la mano de Astrid).

Astrid: que sucede (sus collares se iluminaron)

Hipo: Astrid cuanto cuando cuente tres tu dirás por el poder del sol y yo diré por las fuerzas de la luna.

Astrid: de acuerdo.

Hipo: uno, dos y tres.

Astrid: por el poder del sol.

Hipo: y las fuerzas de la luna.

En ese momento con sus dedos apuntaron a hacia la sombra y un rayo de luz la derribo.

Hipo: funciono.

Astrid: sí.

Estoico: pero que paso ( en ese momento el ve a la bola de luz y la bola de luz azul) que impactaron en el centro del pueblo) tenemos que ver que paso.

Los tres salen corriendo asía donde había impactado y llegaron todas las personas se habían reunido en ese lugar.

Estoico: que está pasando (todo seguía cubierto de humo).

Cuando por fin se fue la niebla vieron a la bola de luz y la bola de luz azul cuando la bola de luz se transformó en una hermosa mujer con un vestido dorado estilo imperial y la bola de luz azul se transformó en un anciano sabio con ropa que demostraba su sabiduría.

La mujer: saludos jóvenes vikingos mi nombre es Hilda la madre de hipo.

El anciano: saludos también y mi nombre es leander abuelo de Astrid.

Hipo y Astrid ante sus ojos estaba su mama y su abuelo cuando usaron magia para salir de ese agujero que hicieron al impactar.

Estoico: no puede ser (al ver a su difunta esposa se llenó de recuerdos y lágrimas).

Hilda: estoico (se llenó de alegría al ver de nuevo a su esposo y corío a abrazarlo).

Estoico: Hilda no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

Hilda: yo también te extrañe (en ese momento se separa y ve a su hijo)

Hipo: mama eres tú.

Hilda: si hijo soy yo (lo abraza)

Hipo: mama no sabes cuánto te extrañe (mientras una gran sonrisa se le escapaba).

Hilda: (se separa y se pone frente a Astrid) así que tú eres la a afortunada.

Astrid: afortunada (desconcertada en ese momento Hilda usa telepatía y le dice: la novia de mi hijo Astrid en su mente se sonrojo y le dijo como lo sabe y le respondió: te vengo observando desde hace un tiempo y siempre supe que terminarían juntos Astrid le dice en su mente por favor no le diga a nadie y le responde: de acuerdo.

Leander: Hilda sé que extrañas a tu familia pero recuerda que vinimos por un propósito.

Hilda: es cierto.

Estoico: propósito cual propósito (desconcertado).

Hilda: es una larga historia pero mejor vamos al gran recinto.

Todos salieron como un rayo hacia el gran recinto porque querían saber cuál era su propósito y llegaron.

Hilda: bien les contaremos nuestro propósito desde el inicio del universo la oscuridad dominaba todo a su pasa pero un día los dioses al ver esto eligieron a dos elegidos con cualidades nobles y el arma más poderosa contra la maldad el amor los jóvenes tuvieron que hacer grandes cosas pero después de reunir el talismán de merlín y llenar de la energía de las construcciones humanas de paz y respeto lograron vencer a la oscuridad pero un poco de esa oscuridad logro escapar y volvió más fuerte de lo que era.

Leander: y por eso solo los portadores del collar del sol y la luna vencerán uniendo la energía en el talismán.

Hipo y Astrid miraron sus collares y se dieron cuenta de eran los elegidos para derrotar a la oscuridad.

Hipo: no puede ser Astrid y yo somos los elegidos (impactado).

Hilda: si así es pero debemos empezar su entrenamiento para que puedan derrotar a la oscuridad.

Leandro: bueno vallamos al bosque (en ese momento hiso un hechizo y tele transporto a hipo y Astrid al bosque).

En ese momento al otro lado de la isla hipo y Astrid se tele transportaron al bosque.

Leander: ven hijo de la luna (hipo se acercó)

Hipo: si señor

Leandro: bien practiquemos magia individual

En ese momento hipo y Astrid practicaron por todo la tarde los conocimientos de la magia cuando se hiso de noche.

Hilda: bien están listos mañana iremos por la energía bien pueden irse a su casa (dice un hechizo y los tele transporta a sus camas).

Hipo estaba en su cama cuando siente que alguien lo abraza era Astrid.

Hipo: Astrid que haces en mi cama.

Astrid: es que tengo mucho miedo de que la oscuridad venga por mi podría dormir contigo.

Hipo: Astrid si puedes dormir conmigo y no voy a dejar que te pase nada (la besa apasionadamente) buenas noches.

Astrid: buenas noches cariño.


	4. capitulo 4: el viaje a comenzado

Capítulo 4: el viaje ha comenzado.

La hora de dormir juntos había llegado hipo estaba frente a Astrid y ella al frente del aunque se avergonzaban por dormir juntos lo estaban disfrutando en ese momento hipo decidió tomar la iniciativa y se empezaba a acercar a Astrid mientras ella lo observaba.

Hipo: (se acercó a Astrid y empezó a olfatear su cabello y después su cuello).

Astrid: (siendo olfateada por hipo lo que le gustaba y le hacía cosquillas) hipo que haces.

Hipo: (se puso arriba de Astrid) nada pero quiero disfrutar el momento la empezó a besar apasionadamente y a acariciar su cara cuando la siguió olfateando hasta llegar a su pecho.

Astrid: hipo que haces (sonrojada porque lo tenía encima de ella y empezaba a olfatear su pecho).

Hipo: es que (sonrojado pero le dice lo que pensaba) tu pecho es muy suave y confortable.

Astrid: esto no puede ser (mientras su corazón latía muy rápidamente).

Hipo: oigo tu corazón siento que me arrulla es más creo que hasta podría quedarme dormido en él.

Astrid: (nerviosa al extremo) entonces hazlo.

Hipo: no creo que deba o pueda.

Astrid: si puedes somos novios.

Hipo: gracias Astrid eres la mejor (mientras se quedaba dormido en el pecho de Astrid).

Astrid: (le reconfortaba lo que dijo mientras jugaba con el cabello de hipo).

Hi así paso la noche mientras ambos se quedaban profundamente dormidos hasta que empezó a amanecer.

Hipo: (empezaba a despertar de su magnífico sueño en el de Astrid pecho).

Astrid: ya despertaste bello durmiente.

Hipo: si ya desperté.

Astrid: muy bien creo que debo darte los buenos días (lo mira con una mirada de lujuria).

Hipo: (la mira con la misma mirada) yo creo que si (mientras acercaba su cara para besarla y lo hace).

Astrid: (disfruta mucho el beso hasta que hipo lo termina) hipo lo he estado pensando y creo que es hora de que nuestros padres sepan que somos novios

Hipo: si creo que tienes razón por que aremos un largo viaje para derrotar a la oscuridad si es el momento.

Astrid: pero se los diremos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces ambos se cambiaron por ropa nueva y resistente y bajaron, pero cuando ambos bajaron se sorprendieron al ver a todas sus padres reunidos, muy felices y contentos.

Estoico: (los ve bajar) miren quien bajo.

Padre de Astrid: así es que venias a verlo cierto.

Madre de Astrid: bien creo que nos debes una buena explicación.

Hilda: (se reía mientras ellos sospechaban llaqué ella sabía la verdad).

Hipo: si sobre eso Astrid y yo queremos hablarlo con ustedes.

Astrid: por favor siéntense (todos se sientan atentos a lo que iban a decir) muy bien la verdad es que (muy nerviosa a punto de colapsar).

Hipo: tranquila yo se los digo (un poco menos nervioso) verán lo que le íbamos a decir era que Astrid y yo nos amamos mucho y por eso somos novios.

Estoico: que (sorprendido nunca espero eso).

Hilda: (grito de felicidad) lo sabía sabía que esto pasaría.

Madre de Astrid: (lloraba de felicidad) estoy tan feliz de que mi niña se convierte en una mujer parece ayer cuando íbamos al bosque a practicar lanzamiento de hacha.

Astrid: mama ayer practicamos lanzamiento de hacha.

Padre de Astrid: estoy tan orgulloso de ti mi pequeña (miro a hipo) y confió en cuidaras bien de ella.

Hipo: lo are señor (todos estaban muy felices y contentos cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y llego corriendo leader el abuelo de Astrid).

Leander: Hilda lo logre encontré todos los ingrediente y encendí el talismán para abrir el portal.

Hilda: que alegría rápido todos al centro del pueblo.

Todas las personas corrieron al centro del pueblo y llegaron para ver abrir el portal.

Hipo: muy bien que tenemos que hacer.

Hilda: tenemos que abrir un portal para llegar al presente al año 2013.

Astrid: sorprendida pero para eso faltan 1500 años como lo lograremos.

Leander: tenemos que abrir un túnel del tiempo y cuando estemos dentro tomar el túnel que dice 2013.

Hilda: pero antes de irnos necesito hacer algo hipo no puedes ir con tu pierna de metal.

Hipo: pero porque (desconcertado).

Hilda: porque el año 2013 es muy diferente y no debemos resaltar entre las personas por eso tenemos que hacer que tu pierna crezca de nuevo.

Astrid: pero como aremos eso.

Lander: con el hechizo de regeneración bien todos pongan una mano en la pie de hipo (en ese momento hipo se quitó su pierna de metal y los tres pusieron una mano en el pie de hipo) bien a la cuenta de tres todos digan el hechizo 1,2 y 3.

Hipo, Astrid, Hilda y leander: regenerecione hechizus luzmidus en ese momento el pie de hipo se regenero.

Hipo: no lo puedo creer (impactado) mi pie.

Astrid: funciono si (muy feliz beso a hipo).

Hipo: (disfruto el beso) muchas gracias a todos pero el hechizo funciona con dragones.

Hilda: el hechizo funciona con cualquier cosa viva.

Hipo: perfecto (silbo y chimuelo vino) chimuelo te vamos a regenerar la cola (le quito todo lo metálico a chimuelo) muy bien ayúdenme todos pusieron la mano en la cola de chimuelo y dijeron el hechizo y la cola le volvió a crecer.

Chimuelo: (impactado empieza a volar y lame a hipo).

Hipo: que alegría ya puedes volar.

Astrid: sí que bueno pero debemos irnos que chimuelo venga con nosotros.

Hilda: no ni se les ocurra.

Hipo: porque no (desconcertado).

Hilda: porque en el año 2013 no existen los dragones y si el viene aran experimentos con él.

Hipo: entiendo (miro a chimuelo) chimuelo lo siento pero no puedes venir con nosotros.

Chimuelo: (entiende y mueve la cabeza en aceptación).

Hilda: bien es hora de irnos.

Estoico: ¿pero van a volver cierto?

Hilda: por supuesto cuando los liberemos de la oscuridad aremos lo mismo aquí.

Estoico: de acuerdo pero cuídate.

Hilda: lo are (mientras lo besaba y lo termina).

Leander: bien los tres toquen con sus manos el talismán y digan túnel del tiempo ábrete ahora (y así paso se abrió el túnel del tiempo y los succiono).

Astrid: adonde estamos.

Leander: en el túnel del tiempo tenemos que seguir así hasta llegar a la encrucijada ay tendremos que elegir entre dos caminos el rápido pero peligroso porque hay las sombras habitan en montón o el camino de luz.

Hipo: yo creo que debemos tomar el camino de luz.

Astrid: yo también lo creo.

Hilda: muy bien tomaremos ese camino (y llegan a la encrucijada en uno ven un camino oscuro y siniestro y el otro uno de luz y amor) ahora a la derecha y toman el camino de luz.

Hipo: pero cuando llegaremos al 2013.

Leander: cuando veas algo que diga 2013 debemos ir así el.

Astrid: como ese (ve un cartel que dice 2013).

Hilda: si todos así el cartel cuando tocaron el cartel viajaron a la velocidad de la luz y los segó de momento una luz brillante.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan con la pregunta que paso ahora esto y más en el próximo capítulo de hipo y Astrid un amor eterno.


	5. capitulo 5: el primer destino (Brazil)

Capítulo 5: el primer destino (Brasil).

Hipo y los demás habían atravesado el túnel del tiempo y estaban en el 2013, específicamente en una montaña a 50k de Brasilia capital de Brasil.

Hipo: (estaba sobre Astrid) Astrid despierta (toca su cara).

Astrid: (empieza a despertar y nota que hipo estaba sobre ella) hipo a dónde estamos y donde esta Hilda y mi abuelo.

Hipo: no lo sé pero me alegra saber que estés bien (le da un tierno beso).

Astrid: (disfruta el beso) a mí también cariño.

Leander: por fin los encontramos (hipo y Astrid se levantaron del suelo).

Hilda: si me alegra que todos estén bien.

Astrid: pero a donde estamos (confundidas).

Leander: veamos (usa el talismán para ver su posición) estamos en el año 2013.

Hipo: significa que lo logramos siiiii (todos saltan de la alegría).

Astrid: pero en qué parte estamos.

Leander: en Brasil nuestro primer destino para recolectar la energía sagrada.

Astrid: en Brasil (confundida porque nunca escucho de esa ciudad).

Hipo: nunca escuche de esa ciudad.

Leander: es una larga historia pero les explico de camino a la ciudad.

Hilda: muy bien tenemos que volar hacia la ciudad (todos unen sus manos y vuelan con rumbo a la ciudad).

Leander: muy bien en este tiempo el mundo está dividido en países y las personas que los gobiernan se llaman presidentes.

Hipo: como mi papa.

Hilda: si pero en este tiempo no existen los vikingos ni tampoco se utilizan armas de eso se encarga la policía de proteger a los civiles.

Astrid: guao creo que me costara un poco acostumbrarme.

Hipo: tranquila todo saldrá bien.

Astrid: muchas gracias hipo me hace sentir mucho mejor.

Hipo: siempre dispuesto a ayudar.

Hilda: miren es Brasil (era una gigantesca metrópolis con innumerables rascacielos con playas y su gigantesca estatua).

Hipo: es impresionante (sorprendido).

Astrid: si es muy bonito (en ese momento aterrizaron en una calle vacía para que no los vieran aterrizar).

Hilda: muy bien según el talismán la primera energía se localiza en la plaza central de Brasil.

Leander: significa que debemos cruzar la ciudad sin que nadie se dé cuenta de nuestro propósito.

Astrid: pero como nos comunicaremos con las demás personas por que no hablamos su idioma.

Hipo: tiene razón además y que pasa si la oscuridad no ataca.

Hilda: tranquilos sus collares pueden traducir cualquier idioma.

Leander: además la oscuridad no domina en este país así que dudo que nos ataque bien vamos caminando tranquilamente.

Hilda: se me olvidaba sus collares pueden buscar cualquier cosa y saben cualquier cosa como un libro que tiene toda la información.

En ese momento todos caminaron hasta llegar al frente de un centro comercial.

Hilda y Leander: (notaron que todo el mundo observa a Astrid e hipo por su ropa) y se me olvidaba pero debemos buscarles otra ropa.

Astrid: pero porque.

Hipo: si mi ropa no tiene nada de malo.

Leander: es que en este tiempo usar eso llamara mucho la atención.

Hilda: bien entremos a esa tienda.

Los cuatro entraron en la tienda buscando algo de ropa que les quedara a ambos y después de 30 minutos ambos salieron.

Hilda: muy bien presentando a los nuevos y modernos hipo y Astrid los dos salen y se miran el uno al otro hipo traía puesto una chaqueta negra y bajo la chaqueta un camisa verde con unos excelentes jean y unos zapatos deportivos y una boina y Astrid traía una linda blusa verde con unos ajustados jean unos zapatos deportivos y una bufanda.

Hipo: guao (mira a Astrid completamente) te ves hermosa.

Astrid: gracias (se sonroja y se acerca a él) tú también te ves guapo (y lo besa)

Hipo:)disfruta mucho el beso) te amo Astrid.

Astrid: yo también te amo hipo.

Hilda: hay que dulce me recuerda a mí de joven con estoico (se llena de bonitos recuerdos).

Leander: si pero tenemos que irnos.

Hipo: bien estamos listos vamos por lo que vinimos.

Astrid: bien vámonos.

Hilda: primero debemos pagar la ropa.

Cajera: si son 100 reales brasileños.

Hilda: aquí tiene (le entrega el dinero y salen de la tienda).

Hipo: que es lo que le entregaste a cambio de nuestra ropa.

Hilda: si es que ya no se utilizan los trueques se utiliza el dinero (les nuestra un billete).

Astrid: pero porque la gente utiliza esto.

Leander: es porque con eso se puede comprar los alimentos y cualquier cosa.

Hipo: si mi papa estuviera aquí ya se le hubiera quemada el cerebro.

Astrid: si igual que mis padre increíble que en todo ese tiempo tantas cosa hayan cambiado.

Leander: chicos tienen hambre (todos los estómagos rugen) tomare eso como un si vamos a ese restaurante y después de un rato y mucha comida todos terminan.

Hipo: que deliciosa comida:

Astrid: si lo mejor que haya probado y mire la plaza (ante sus ojos la magnífica plaza central de Brasil) vamos por la energía.

En ese momento todos salieron al centro de la plaza y llegaron.

Hilda: muy bien es el momento todos sostengan el talismán (todos lo sostuvieron y apuntaron hacia la estatua) por favor te pedimos que no entregues la energía sagrada para derrotar nuevamente a la oscuridad (en ese momento del talismán salió un rayo que succiono toda la energía de la plaza).

Hipo: lo logramos (en ese momento tiene un presentimiento de algo oscuro) Astrid sientes eso.

Astrid: si lo siento.

Hilda: yo también lo siento miren (todos miran al cielo pues una enorme sombra venia hacia ellos).

Hipo: pero no se supone que es un territorio libre de sombras.

Leander: el territorio si pero el mundo no debieron venir de algún lugar del mundo debemos derrotarlas o todo esa gente inocente estará en peligro (mientras todas las personas observan asustadas).

Astrid: bien contra ellos (todos emprenden el vuelo contra esa sombra).

Hipo: toma la mano de Astrid) lista.

Astrid: si pero debemos unirnos todos (toca la mano de Hilda y la de Leander) bien todos unidos (tocaron el talismán) por el poder del sol (sus collares se iluminaron).

Hipo: y las fuerzas de la luna.

Hilda: para destruir esa malvada fuerza oscura.

Leander: y que reine la luz por siempre (un gran rayo sale disparado y destruye esa malvada oscuridad).

Todos aterrizan en la plaza mientras todos lo presentas les daban las gracias.

Hilda: gracias a todos pero ya es de noche y la oscuridad reina de noche así que nos quedaremos en un hotel hasta la mañana.

Hipo: que es un hotel.

Hilda: es un lugar donde te ofrecen todas las necesidades por dinero.

Leander: es Brasil así que recomiendo el hotel aura está al frente de aquí.

Todos entran al hotel aura y se sorprenden era el edificio más alta y elegante de la ciudad.

Recepcionista del hotel: buenos días y bienvenidos al hotel aura en que puedo ayudarlos.

Hilda: si necesitamos dos habitaciones solo hasta mañana.

Recepcionista: claro aquí tiene las llaves sus números son el 157 y el otro el 158.

Hilda: gracias.

Todos suben por el ascensor y llegan a las puertas de sus habitaciones.

Hilda: bien tengan (les entrega la otra llave la del 158) hasta mañana (y entran en su habitación).

Hipo: bien tal parece que dormiremos juntos otra vez (se acerca a Astrid).

Astrid: si y me encanto (se besan y entran en la habitación y se recuestan sobre sus camas.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan con las preguntas que irán a hacer estos novios esto y más en el próxima capítulo de hipo y Astrid un amor eterno.


	6. capitulo 6:amores musicales

Capítulo 6: amores musicales.

Hipo y Astrid estaban en la misma cama disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Hipo: (se acerca a Astrid) Astrid quiero decirte que te amo.

Astrid: yo también te amo (en ese momento le da un enorme y jugoso beso apasionado).

Hipo: (disfruta mucho el beso) increíble y pensar que vivimos en berk.

Astrid: si me pregunto cómo la estarán pasando sin nosotros.

Hipo: quieres averiguar (de la nada aparece el talismán de Merlín).

Astrid: tú crees que podamos ver lo que está pasando en berk.

Hipo: si estamos unidos podemos hacer lo que sea.

Hipo y Astrid: muéstranos lo que pasa en berk (en ese momento el talismán brilla y después aparece la isla de berk).

Hipo: increíble mira es la aldea.

Astrid: si no lo puedo creer pero talismán muéstrame a mis padres (el talismán obedece y le muestra a sus padres que conversaban con estoico).

Hipo: mira es mi papa pero que están diciendo (el talismán le pone volumen y oyen).

Estoico: me preocupan todos hace rato que se fueron y no tenemos noticias de ellos.

Madre de Astrid: si mi pobre niña (preocupada).

Padre de Astrid: tranquilos hipo cuidara de todos solo tenemos que esperar hasta su regreso.

Astrid: como quisiera decirles que estoy bien.

Hipo: (pensando) creo que podemos hacerlo.

Astrid: pero como.

Hipo: mira están en el gran salón y en frente está el espejo creo que podríamos usar el espejo como un televisor.

Astrid: brillante muchas gracias hipo bien hagámoslo talismán por favor as que nuestros padres nos vean y nos puedan escuchar a través del espejo.

Hipo: bien ahora (el talismán dispara un rayo y le da al espejo.

Estoico: pero que paso de donde vino eso.

Hipo (a través del espejo): lo siento papa.

Astrid (a través del espejo: si perdón es que intentamos comunicarnos.

Estoico: que (impactado) pero cómo es posible.

Mama de Astrid: Astrid hija estas bien.

Astrid: si estoy bien mama.

Estoico: hipo me escuchas (confundido).

Hipo: si papa te oigo y te podemos ver.

Estoico: estas bien y como está tu mama y donde están.

Hipo: tranquilo papa todos estamos bien pero no te puedo contar donde estamos.

Papa de Astrid: porque (desconcertado).

Astrid: es complicado pero cuando lleguemos les explicaremos todos.

Hipo: si pero debemos irnos luego los llamamos (se acaba la llamada).

Astrid: me alegra saber que están bien y gracias hipo (le da un beso).

Hipo: si a mí también pero ya es hora de dormir.

Astrid: claro buenas noches cariño.

Y así los dos se quedaron dormidos toda la noche hasta que empezó amanecer.

Hipo: estaba dormido cuando una dulce melodía lo despierta) Astrid (no ve Astrid en su cama) adonde estará (mientras escuchaba esa dulce música así que se levanta y va así el balcón y ve a Astrid tocando la guitarra).

Astrid: ve a hipo y se detiene) lo siento hipo no quería despertarte.

Hipo: se sienta) no sigue tocando es muy linda la canción.

Astrid: bueno era algo en lo que estaba pensando pero no está terminada.

Hipo: no importa por favor quiero escucharla.

Astrid: bueno (pensando) está bien empieza así (empieza a tocar su guitarra) no se y hago bien no se y hago mal no se reírme no sé si callar que esto que siento tan dentro de mi hoy me pregunto si amar es así cuando canto se enciende en mi cuando canto me hace reír encontré las repuesta a mi soledad ahora sé que vivir es soñar ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo te quiero te quiero y en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo y en tus brazos me amas y te quiero y te quiero.

Hipo: me encanta es la mejor canción.

Astrid: hipo tengo que decirte la verdad escribí esta canción pensando en ti y en lo mucho que te amo.

Hipo: (se acerca a ella) gracias Astrid significa mucho para mí (le da un apasionado beso).

Astrid: (disfruta mucho el beso pero los collares estaban tan llenos de amor que liberaron una onda de choque de luz que cubrió toda Brasil destruyendo toda las sombras) mira viste eso.

Hipo: si tu canción destruyo a las sombras.

Astrid: muy bien para mi (hace la danza de la victoria) tenemos que decirles a Hilda y mi abuelo.

Así ambos bajaron hasta el vestíbulo donde ellos estaban.

Hilda: (los ve bajar) hasta que despertaron.

Leander: si tenemos mucho que hacer aún nos faltan las energías.

Hipo: bien pero adónde vamos (le entra curiosidad).

Hilda: déjame ver (consulta con el talismán) debemos ir a Moscú, Rusia a la catedral moscovita de san Basilio.

Astrid: bien es hora de abrir un portal.

Todos se toman de las manos y abren un portal hacia Rusia.

Hipo: bien es la hora.

A traviesan el portal y se tele transportan al centro de Moscú.

Astrid: llegamos pero hace algo de frio.

Hipo: tranquila yo lo arreglo (el collar brilla y les pone a todos ropa de invierno).

Astrid: mucho mejor pero adonde esta la catedral.

Leander: déjame ver estamos en el centro así que la capital esta hacia delante miren (todos observan con admiración la imponente catedral).

Hilda: debemos apresurarnos antes de que la oscuridad se p.a. que estamos aquí.

Hipo: pero significa que estamos en territorio oscuro (preocupado).

Astrid: no tranquilo no estamos en territorio oscuro pero aun así corremos peligro.

Hilda: como sabes eso (sorprendida).

Astrid: es que estuve investigando un poco.

Leander: un minuto porque siento algo oscuro.

Hipo: yo también lo siento todos preparados.

Hilda: miren (en el cielo estaban miles de sombras que bombardearían toda la ciudad).

Astrid: no que hacemos (desesperada).

Hipo: tengo una idea Astrid tenemos que cantar la canción.

Astrid: si claro es lo único suficientemente fuerte que tenemos.

Hilda: cual canción.

Hipo: nosotros cantamos y ustedes nos siguen (todos doman el talismán de Merlín) bien concéntrense a ala 1,2 y 3.

Todos cantan la canción y fue tan poderosa que aniquilo a cada sombra de Rusia.

Hipo: funciono ahora vamos por esa energía.

Todos corren y entran en la catedral.

Astrid: es muy hermosa.

Hipo: bien es hora (todos se toman de las manos y absorben la energía).

Hilda: bien tenemos la energía ahora salgamos de aquí.

Todos se tele transportan de nuevo a Brasilia.

Hipo: estamos en Brasilia por qué.

Leander: porque esta cera nuestra base de operaciones de la luz.

Hilda: bien ahora esperemos un poco para poder volver a recolectar la energía.

Astrid: si no debemos llamar la atención pero que aremos mientras esperamos.

Hipo: (toma la mano de Astrid) yo creo que deberíamos divertirnos.

Astrid: me encanta esa idea (lo besa).

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan ustedes hacen posible esta historia esto y más en el próximo capítulo de hipo y Astrid un amor eterno.


	7. capitulo 7: Reforsando los lazos familia

Capítulo 7: Reforzando los lazos familiares.

Astrid: tengo una idea que tal si nos dividimos de dos hombres y dos mujeres.

Hipo: es una gran idea así nos conoceremos mejor.

Hilda: se ha dicho entonces yo me voy con Astrid.

Leander: y yo con hipo.

Entonces Astrid y Hilda partieron con rumbo al centro comercial e hipo y Leander a la biblioteca.

Astrid: ya llegamos (observando el enorme centro comercial de rio).

Hilda: si pero que aremos aquí.

Astrid: primero que todo comprar y después iremos al spa.

Hilda: guao enserio lo planeaste.

Astrid: si quiero causar una buena primera impresión.

Las dos entraron en todos las tiendas y compraron de todo.

Astrid: listo es todo lo de compras (cansada de tanto comprar).

Hilda: si pero me encanto lo que compre (cansada de tanto comprar).

Astrid: bien es hora de ir al spa.

Las dos salieron corriendo hacia el spa y llegaron, les hicieron todos los tratamientos faciales, la pedicura, la manicura, baños de algas masajes, tratamientos con lava volcánica y el maquillaje hasta que por fin terminaron.

Astrid: (viéndose en un espejo) guao me veo increíble.

Hilda: (viéndose en un espejo) yo también me veo increíble hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bonita.

Astrid: tú siempre has sido bonita solo teníamos que resaltar tu belleza.

Hilda: gracias Astrid enserio me has causado una buena impresión.

Astrid: si lo logre (dice triunfante) pero que te parece si vamos a comer algo.

Hilda: está bien.

Mientras tanto en el estadio de la ciudad estaban hipo y Leander observando un juego de beisbol.

Leander: gracias hipo no sabes cómo me encanta el beisbol (emocionado).

Hipo: a mí también me encanta el beisbol (emocionado).

Y así los dos pasaron disfrutando hasta que termino el juego.

Hipo: bien ahora que quiere hacer.

Leander: me gustaría tener un duelo mágico me encantan.

Hipo: de acuerdo que comienza el duelo.

Los dos se elevan en el cielo y se esconden en una nube.

Leander: bien comienzo yo (en ese momento disparo un rayo).

Hipo: (lo bloquea con tierra) buen movimiento pero me toca a mí (dispara un rayo de hielo).

Leander: (se congelo pero se libera con fuego) tienes habilidades pero yo nunca me rindo (ataca con un tornado de fuego).

Hipo: (esquiva el tornado y ataca con estrellas) tome eso.

Leander: (trata de esquivar las estrellas pero no lo logra y cae al suelo).

Hipo: o no tengo que salvarlo (vuela rápido y lo atrapa y lo pone en el suelo) lo lamento no era mi intención.

Leander: fue el mejor duelo del mundo (emocionado).

Hipo: que (confundido).

Leander: me encanto hijo te has ganado mi total respeto y admiración (orgulloso).

Hipo: si lo logre (dice triunfante) debemos reunirnos con las chicas vamos.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la plaza y se encontraron.

Hipo: (observando a Astrid de pies a cabeza) Astrid te ves preciosa.

Astrid: gracias hipo estuvimos de compras y un rato en el spa.

Leander: y nosotros en el estadio y tuvimos el mejor duelo mágico del mundo.

Hilda: al parecer todos nos divertirnos hoy.

Astrid: si pero estoy cansada.

Hipo: yo también vamos al hotel.

Todos se dirigieron al hotel y a sus habitaciones.

Astrid: (coloca las bolsas de compras en la cama y se sienta).

Hipo: (se sienta en la cama) al parecer compraste mucho.

Astrid: si y te traje algo (le muestra una camisa verde).

Hipo: gracias Astrid es una gran camisa y sí que tiene buen gusto.

Astrid: gracias (de repente escucha una dulce melodía) escuchaste eso.

Hipo: si lo escuche creo que viene del techo vamos a ver que es (le entra la curiosidad).

Astrid: vamos.

Ambos suben al techo y se sorprenden al ver a Hilda tocando el violín con una foto de ella y estoico.

Hipo: (escondido y susurrando) que está haciendo.

Astrid: (escondida y susurrando) no lo sé.

Hilda: (usa magia y eleva la foto al frente de ella) te dedico nuestra canción a mi amado estoico (empieza a tocar el violín y a bailar) suerte de la vida que has nacido y que volemos las distancias suerte que es saberte conocido y por llamar tierras extrañas yo puedo escalar los andes sola por ir a contar tus lunares contigo cerebro sufro todo mis alegrías y mis males lerolole lerololela sabes que estoy a tus pies contigo mi vida quiero vivir la vida lo que me queda de vida quiero vivir con tigo bis suerte de tener labios sinceros para besarte con más ganas suerte que mi pechos sean pequeños y no los confundas con montañas suerte que herede las piernas firmes para correr si me hace falta y estos ojos que me dicen no llorar cuando te vayas lerololelole lerololelole sabes que estoy a tus pies contigo mi vida quiero vivir la vida lo que me queda de vida quiero vivir contigo lerololelole sabes que estoy a tus pies (bis) lerololelolá la felicidad tiene tu nombre y tu piel contigo mi vida quiero vivir la vida lo que me queda de vida quiero vivir contigo ya sabes mi vida estoy hasta el cuello por ti si sientes algo así quiero que te quedes junto a mi contigo mi vida quiero vivir la vida lo que me queda de vida quiero vivir contigo ya sabes mi vida estoy hasta el cuello por ti si sientes algo así quiero que te quedes junto a mí.

Detrás de ella salen Astrid e hipo aplaudiendo.

Hilda: (voltea) que escucharon eso (sorprendida).

Hipo: si es una canción muy bonita.

Astrid: si usted la compuso.

Hilda: bueno yo y estoico la compusimos.

Hipo: enserio (sorprendido).

Hilda: si fue en nuestro primer aniversario él y yo la compusimos era nuestro secreto me pregunto cómo estará el.

Hipo: porque no lo averiguamos.

Hilda: como es imposible.

Astrid: no lo es hipo logro una forma para comunicarse.

Hilda: enserio cual (emocionada).

Hipo: así ven a mi talismán (el talismán aparece e hipo lo agarra con sus manos) todos tómenlo (todos toman el talismán).

Astrid: listos todos bien muéstranos la isla de berk (aparece en el talismán).

Hipo: muéstranos a estoico (en ese momento les muestra a estoico que tomaba un vaso de agua).

Hilda: estoico me oyes.

Estoico: (casi se ahoga) Hilda eres tu (sorprendido).

Hilda: si funciono estoico como estas.

Estoico: bien todo normal por aquí.

Hilda: oye te daré algo para que nos comuniquemos (en ese momento en la mano de estoico aparece un espejo) con eso nos podrás contactar cuando quieras.

Estoico: gracias llamare si ay problemas luego te llamo tengo cosa que hacer.

Hilda: está bien hasta luego (le tira un beso y se acaba la llamada).

Hipo: y como está el.

Hilda: él está bien al igual que todo.

Astrid: me alegro de que todo esté bien.

Hilda: si pero ya anocheció yo me voy a dormir (se va a su cuarto).

Astrid: yo también tengo sueño.

Hipo: entonces vamos a dormir (ayuda a parar a Astrid y todos se van a dormir).

Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan ustedes hacen posible esta historia esto y más en el próximo capítulo de hipo y Astrid un amor eterno.


	8. capitulo 8: la ciudad del amor (Paris)

Capítulo 8: La ciudad del amor.

Había pasado la noche con total normalidad y Astrid empezaba a despertar.

Astrid: aaaa (bostezo y vio a hipo con una bandeja en las manos).

Hipo: buenos días mi amor (muy feliz).

Astrid: que pero que eso.

Hipo: te traje el desayuno a la cama (se sienta en la cama y le entrega la bandeja).

Astrid: gracias hipo (prueba un poco de tostada francesa con huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja) esto esta delicioso (siente como los sabores se derriten en su boca).

Hipo: pensé que te gustaría (te pronto y sin aviso Astrid le da un beso).

Astrid: eso son las gracias (se levanta y con magia se cambia de ropa).

Hipo: gracias (emocionado).

Astrid: hipo quiero preguntarte algo.

Hipo: si mi amor.

Astrid: bueno estuve pensando que si nuestras canciones son tan poderosas que derrotaron a la oscuridad creo que todos deberíamos tener una canción.

Hipo: es una brillante idea tú ya tienes tu canción y mi mama también pero yo ni leander tenemos una canción.

Astrid: si pero no tienes una canción (confundida).

Hipo: bueno estuve pensando en una.

Astrid: genial muéstramela (emocionada).

Hipo: está bien te la mostrare (toma su computadora y pone la música y empieza a bailar) ven con nosotros y ahora salta muévete al ritmo, My body people uooo ven con nosotros y ahora salta la fiesta ya está aquí, we can everything you need uooo ven aquí y ahora salta ya estamos acá abre paso dale, súbete a mi nave si quieres volar. Te voy a llevar adonde nadie llega, a otro planeta en un viaje espacial eh eh eh eh no tienes que temer eh eh no vas a caer pues a dónde vas allá no ay gravedad y ahora ven con nosotros y ahora salta muévete al ritmo my body people uooo ven con nosotros y ahora salta la fiesta ya está aquí we can everything you need uooo ven aquí y ahora salta salta ven con nosotros y ahora salta ven con nosotros y ahora salta salta ven con nosotros y ahora salta ven con nosotros y ahora ven con nosotros y ahora ven aquí y ahora salta ya libérate ves te está gustando sigue bailando hasta el amanecer para disfrutar está todo listo sigue mi ritmo y déjate llevar eh eh eh no tienes que temer eh eh no vas a caer pues a donde allá no ay gravedad y ahora salta muévete al ritmo my body people uooo ven con nosotros y ahora salta la fiesta ya está aquí we can everything you need uooo ven aquí y ahora salta ven ven con nosotros y ahora salta ven ven con nosotros y ahora salta salta ven con nosotros y ahora ven con nosotros y ahora salta si andas buscando ya has encontrado al grupo que te hace soñar de pie gente cantando bailando se siente bien dj véndale y póngale otra vez el sonido del milenio te despega del suelo más allá del cielo y te lleva al espacio exterior dale ven con nosotros y ahora salta muévete al ritmo my body people uooo ven con nosotros y ahora salta la fiesta ya está aquí we can everything yuo need uooo ven aquí y ahora salta salta ven ven con nosotros y ahora salta ven ven con nosotros y ahora salta salta ven con nosotros y ahora ven con nosotros y ahora ven aquí y ahora salta.

Astrid: me encanto (le da un enorme beso).

Hipo: (disfruta mucho el beso) gracias lo que sea por verte feliz.

Astrid: si pero después de recolectar la energía de hoy veremos cuál es la canción del abuelo.

Hipo: me parece una buena idea vamos.

Ambos salieron del hotel y fueron al frente de la plaza donde Hilda y leander los esperaban.

Hilda: que bien ya están aquí.

Astrid: si pero a dónde vamos.

Leander: a parís Francia.

Hipo y Astrid: la ciudad del amor (se emocionan).

Hipo: que bien podremos ir a la torre Eiffel, visitar el Louvre y pasear por toda parís (emocionado)

Astrid: ya deseo estar allí (el collar escucho el deseó y lo cumple y todos se tele transportan a parís).

Hipo: (observando a su alrededor) ya estamos en parís genial.

Hilda: bien recolectemos la energía y después nos divertiremos así que vamos a.

Astrid: (adivina lo que dice) la torre Eiffel cierto.

Hilda: si pero como adivinaste.

Astrid: porque es el único monumento que es tan grande y obvio.

Hipo: bien vamos al monumento (todos se toman de las manos y vuelan hacia la torre y aterrizan en el punto más alto).

Leander: bien terminemos con esto (se toman de las manos y absorben la energía).

Hipo: si lo logramos bien ahora a divertirnos en Francia.

Astrid: (observa la vista de todo parís) es hermoso.

Hipo: (se acerca y toma la mano de Astrid) si es precioso.

Astrid: te amo hipo (lo besa).

Hipo: (disfruta el beso) yo también te amo.

Astrid: bien vallamos de compras.

Hipo: y después el Louvre.

Astrid: bien vamos (se tele transportan a una tienda y comprar por montón).

Hasta que terminan y se sientan en una bancan del parque.

Hipo: valla compramos mucho (cansado por las compras).

Astrid: si pero me encanto lo que encontré (emocionada).

Hipo: si solo falta ir a Louvre.

Astrid: y después ir a cenar y nos vamos.

Hipo: si vamos al Louvre.

Ambos salieron corriendo y llegaron al museo.

Astrid: (contemplando la mona lisa) es preciosa que arte.

Hipo: si es la mejor pintura.

Astrid: mira cuantas pinturas (contemplando tanto arte).

Hipo: son bellísimas (se toman fotos con cada pintura).

Astrid: se las mostrare a mis padres cuando vuelva.

Hipo: solo falta una romántica cena a la luz de la luna.

Los dos salen y se van a un restaurante muy lujoso con un plato de pasta.

Astrid: deliciosa.

Hipo: tu primero.

Astrid: gracias que caballero.

Los dos empiezan a comer la deliciosa pasta pero sin darse cuenta se comen el mismo rollo de pasta y se besan.

Astrid: (disfruta mucho el beso) guao como en las películas.

Hipo: (disfruta mucho el beso) si me encanto pero se está haciendo de noche es mejor volver a Brasilia.

Astrid: si tienes razón pero me encanto estar contigo.

Hipo: a mí también me encanto (la besa).

Ambos enamorados salen y abren un portal a Brasilia y llegan allí.

Astrid: (en el techo espiando al abuelo) bien es hora de saber su canción.

Hipo: vamos (se dirigen hacia él).

Leander: hola muchachos como están se divirtieron en parís.

Astrid: si nos divertirnos pero abuelo quiero preguntarte tú tienes algunas canción.

Leander: si la tengo es una tonada de una flauta de pan.

Hipo: genial puede enseñárnosla.

Leander: es así (empieza a tocar esa dulce melodía de la flauta de pan mientras la luna llena lo iluminaba).

Hipo: es increíble.

Astrid: si es preciosa.

Leander: gracias muchachos pero ya es hora de dormir.

Hipo: si es cierto hasta mañana.

Astrid: si hasta luego.

Todos se van a la cama y todo normal el resto de la noche.

Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan ustedes hacen posible esta historia esto y más en el próximo capítulo de hipo y Astrid un amor eterno.


End file.
